DM-14 Generate Gear
thumb|right|300px|DM-14 Generation Gear advertisement Full Name: DM-14: Generation Gear - Reincarnation Saga (Card Set Gallery) This is the 14th set of Duel Masters in the OCG after Eternal Phoenix, and the 4th one to have 120 cards. It is followed by Secret of Hidden Gear. It introduces Cross Gears and its related cards, the Metamorph ( ) and Saver mechanics, creatures and cards that cause either themselves or other creatures to lose power, and enhanced support for decks that specialize in only one civilization. Shobu, Bolberg Cross Dragon and Final Dragarmor are featured on the pack artwork. This set was released on June 25, 2005 in the OCG. It contains 120 cards. Contents *S1/S10 Marsyas, Sun Elemental *S2/S10 Glorious Heaven's Arm *S3/S10 Crystal Zweilancer *S4/S10 Emerald Mist *S5/S10 Dorballom, Lord of Demons *S6/S10 Diablost, the Shady General *S7/S10 Bolberg Cross Dragon *S8/S10 Final Dragarmor *S9/S10 Messiah, the Battlemaster *S10/S10 Powered Stallion *1/110 Elupheus, Lord of Spirits *2/110 Light Weapon Melania *3/110 Wave Crawler *4/110 Dione *5/110 Endless Puppet, Lord of Magic *6/110 Necrodragon Zanjibar *7/110 Howlsk, the Gigantic Avatar *8/110 Mega Assault Wyvern *9/110 Terradragon Magragran *10/110 Shaman Totem *11/110 Light Weapon Dominica *12/110 Moritz, the Purger *13/110 Cabalt, the Patroller *14/110 Mestapo, the Patroller *15/110 Apocalypse Day *16/110 Get Ready *17/110 Aqua Officer *18/110 Salvage Cluster *19/110 Trident Tower Lunatron *20/110 Dejiron *21/110 Triple Brain *22/110 Typhoon Bazooka *23/110 Bangren, Ancient Arhat *24/110 Leila, Butterfly Shogun of Death *25/110 Wrangle, the Hidden Heretic *26/110 Gummer, Assassination Doll *27/110 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation *28/110 Demonic Protector *29/110 Crimson Back Dragon *30/110 Screwhead Lizard *31/110 Dynamite Peak *32/110 Metal Cook, the Exploding Flame Chef *33/110 Nomad Warrior El Gigio *34/110 Hell's Scrapper *35/110 Snipe Bug *36/110 Broken Horn, the Barracading *37/110 Innocent, the Invoked *38/110 Quick Avocado *39/110 Mirumeru, the Love Fairy *40/110 Evolution Blueprint *41/110 Irvine, the Purger *42/110 Parshia, the Explorer *43/110 Regi Pael, Purple Shrine Guardian *44/110 Milkyway, Spectral Knight *45/110 Glory Stone *46/110 Shining Defense *47/110 Starbase Lunatron *48/110 Nostalgia Fish *49/110 Brutal Revenger *50/110 Pattern Egg *51/110 Deep Juggler *52/110 Spiral Aura *53/110 Gigaroaster *54/110 Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness *55/110 Gyasuka, the Malicious Madman *56/110 Tragic Swamp *57/110 Ghost Punish *58/110 Hell Double Claw *59/110 Zyler's Lighter *60/110 Chitta Peloru *61/110 Brock, the Screw Soldier *62/110 Drill Bowgun *63/110 Cannonball Sling *64/110 Crimson Rifle *65/110 Cyclone Totem *66/110 Fury Totem *67/110 Crowd Mayfly *68/110 Mind Capture *69/110 Faerie Gift *70/110 Neo Sledgehammer *71/110 Light Weapon Glacier *72/110 Rentia, the Explorer *73/110 Rias, Vizier of Recovery *74/110 Malta, the Oracle *75/110 Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain *76/110 Cubela, the Oracle *77/110 Martial Law *78/110 Reverse Armor *79/110 Photon Lunatron *80/110 Dolunka *81/110 Rosa Rossa *82/110 Aqua Spy *83/110 Crescent Anemone *84/110 Warp Rifle *85/110 Spiritual Water *86/110 Invisible Suit *87/110 Delorin, the Hidden Surprise *88/110 Telescope Horn *89/110 Automobile Man *90/110 Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots *91/110 Bloody Cymbal *92/110 Parole, the Life Saving Puppet *93/110 Toxic Vibe *94/110 Quake Staff *95/110 Crash Lizard *96/110 Gankloak's Magnifying Glass *97/110 Explosion Lizard *98/110 Assault Soldier Rugeeza *99/110 Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind *100/110 Protective Soldier Blanka *101/110 Twin Turbo *102/110 Fire Blade *103/110 Surprise Totem *104/110 Brave Bell *105/110 Yuuki, the Invoked *106/110 Dreaming Moon Knife *107/110 Malulu, Fairy of the Snowy Valley *108/110 Raging Bamboo *109/110 Seventh Tower *110/110 Emerald Claw Category:OCG Only